SSCE- Moving Forward with Music
by secretPersonalities
Summary: High school had gone by in a flash. Suddenly the Will of Fire and friends are separated and college bound. Now Sasuke and Sakura are faced with decisions concerning the future. Does that future include music? And each other? (Sequel to SSHS: The Magic of Music)


**It's MEEEEEEE!**

 **Okay, so since I had requests for a sequel to SSHS, I finally found the time to sit down and start writing the new story! Yay!**

 **I hope you enjoy this opening chapter SSCE (Sasuke and Sakura's College Experience)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the lyrics for any songs included in the chapters.**

* * *

"No."

"Aw, c'mon! Why do you have to always be such an ass?!"

"Why are you always such an idiot?"

"Who says I am!"

What started as a typical rehearsal for the band known as the _Will of Fire_ had once again become a spectacle as Naruto Uzumaki, a blonde loudmouth who often forgot to use his head, tried to convince his so-called best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, to let him have his way. Of course, the dark teen would have none of that. Unfortunately, the stalemate was resulting in a never-ending, pointless argument, and the rest of the band members sadly had no choice but to observe.

The drummer Kiba looked over to the remaining band mate. "Man, how are we supposed to get anything done if those two won't shut up?"

A groan came from the keyboard player, Shikamaru. "It's pointless. Once they start, there's no stopping them."

It was the truth, after all. The group had been friends since before freshman year of high school, so they knew that the Uzumaki and Uchiha could go at it for hours on end. Usually, this sort of conflict could be avoided if they changed the topic on them. However, this time was different. The point of that day's rehearsal was to begin preparing the music they were supposed to play for the next big gig. It was senior year for them, and it would be the final major performance at the school.

Which brought them to their current situation: Naruto had a song in mind that Sasuke was opposed to. That's it. The two had been arguing about it ever since they first walked in. Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose; it was moments like this one that made him wish the Hyuga hadn't graduated last year. Intervening was such a pain, so that was normally Neji's job. _'Still, the only one who could actually stop them is—'_

"What the heck is going on here?!"

Everyone in the room, including the arguing ones, froze as they recognized that infuriated voice. Sakura Haruno, the sole female of the group, stood at the entrance with her hands on her hips.

"Do you mind explaining what you two are bickering about this time?" The girl growled as she marched to Sasuke and Naruto. Shikamaru and Kiba took the opportunity to steer clear; perhaps their prayers had been answered, but they knew better than to stand in the way of an angry Sakura.

Naruto gulped as her menacing aura seemed to overpower him. "S-Sakura! It's all Teme's fault! That bastard won't let me play my music!"

Jade eyes turned to onyx ones. The Uchiha simply looked away the instant their eyes met, closing his eyes to keep it from happening again. "His music is stupid. There's no way in hell I'll play that."

Sakura took a deep breath. As much as she'd like to smack both idiots in the face, they had a job to do. So, the best approach was the rational one. Calmly, she asked, "What song are you talking about?"

As soon as the question left her lips, Naruto seemed to perk up. "Only the best song ever!"

Sakura blinked. "You want to play a _One Direction_ song? Didn't think you were the boy band type, Naruto…"

The blonde's face revealed total disbelief and disgust, as if he never thought she had the audacity to think that about him! "No, no, no! I'm talking about…" Naruto proceeded to whisper the song in her ear, which of course made Sasuke glare. He and Sakura had been going out for about a year now, and he was known to be a bit possessive. Unfortunately for him, Naruto knew all about it.

Sakura nodded in understanding as she gently pushed Naruto away. "I see. It's understandable that Sasuke wouldn't want to play that song. That type of music really isn't his thing."

"Which is why we aren't playing it." Sasuke cut in.

The blonde returned Sasuke's glare as he muttered, "Teme!"

Before the argument could continue, Sakura looked back to the rest of the band for their input; the only response she got was a simultaneous shrug from both teens. She took that to mean they didn't care either way, so she could do whatever it took to stop the nonsense.

"It's senior year, guys. We shouldn't be fighting so much. How about this? Naruto can have his song, but Sasuke doesn't have to play. Furthermore, Naruto is not allowed to complain about the rest of the music." Sakura knew the blonde always had a need to play the newest songs, though most of the band wasn't too fond of the new techno stuff. Of course Sasuke would be intrigued by the opportunity to stop Naruto's whining. Judging by the fact that Sasuke opened his eyes, she was right on the money.

Sadly, that solution didn't satisfy Naruto. "But Sakura! Sasuke is the lead singer!"

"Then what am I exactly?" Sakura retorted. Ever since the cultural festival the previous year, she had become an official member of the band. Her role was singing as lead or as harmony, and she'd been covering bass guitar ever since Neji graduated.

Naruto, realizing his mistake, wished he had thought more about what he was saying.

"It's not that you can't sing, Sakura! You know I think you're amazing! It's just… the original singer was a guy, and the notes are pretty low for you."

Sakura's personality went bipolar as she smiled sweetly at him. "I'll figure something out."

"But Sakuraaa…"

Despite trying his best to stay out of the conversation, Sasuke's resolve was beginning to waver. Sakura was offering to help Naruto out, but he didn't want her to make a fool out of herself. Singing in a higher octave probably wouldn't sound right, and it wasn't like the other guys were willing to sing. He sighed in defeat, "Fine. I'll do it."

The entire band was shocked by his words. He had said before there was "no way in hell," so the fact that he offered to sing was completely unbelieveable!

'Well…" Sakura said as she stared in disbelief. "I guess…that settles it."

* * *

Once rehearsal was finally over and done with, Sasuke pulled Sakura aside as the crew began to leave. "So are you working today?"

"Yeah. But you don't have to take me this time, Sasuke. If you want to go home, I can ask—"

"Hn. Get your stuff so we can go already."

Sakura smiled to herself as she hurried to her locker; her boyfriend could be so stubborn. Sasuke had his own way of doing things, and she knew it was difficult for him to be openly kind or affectionate in public. She had known that before getting into a serious relationship with him. He had tried at first, but after a while, their friends' comments had gotten to him. It wasn't as if they never had their private moments, but they key word was "private." _'Still, his kindness hidden behind harsh comments reminds me of when we first starting hanging out.'_

Before meeting Sasuke, Sakura had always been self-conscious and kept to her three close friends, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Plus, back then, she had to deal with Karin, one of the nastiest girls in school who just so happened to head the "Sasuke Uchiha Fanclub". Her constant bullying really brought her confidence down; in fact, Sasuke had found her after Karin and her gang had tormented her. He did his best to comfort her, and after that, he kept showing up in her life.

Both teens shared a love for music. Sasuke had never exactly explained how it started for him, but Sakura knew she inherited it from her father. He had passed away during her sophomore year of high school, so she used music to feel connected to him. Then, somehow, music became her first connection to Sasuke.

Sakura giggled to herself as she remembered Sasuke telling her about the first time he had heard her in the music room, though he didn't see who the singer was. Then every time he heard her, he would wait by the music room and listen. Further proof that her boyfriend could be such a stalker!

With one last smile of reminiscing, she grabbed her things and hurried to meet Sasuke in the parking lot.

* * *

"You really don't have to do this, Sasuke. It's not too late to back out."

"Haruno, when I say I'll do it, I'll do it."

Sakura smirked at the sudden use of her last name; the dark teen was obviously uncomfortable. He knew it; she knew it.

"Besides, if I back out now, I'll never hear the end of it from the dobe."

Sakura nodded in understanding. There was no way the Uzumaki would remain calm if Sasuke refused to sing. Besides, they were already preparing to start the show. And of course, the opening number was Naruto's pick.

* * *

"Naruto, would you stop moving around! This is already troublesome as it is!"

Naruto grinned, "Sorry, Shikamaru. Can't help it! I've always, always wanted to sing this song!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? You got Sasuke to do the singing, remember?"

"Yeah, but I called dibs on the fun parts!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "That doesn't count as singing. It's just annoying."

As the blonde continued to protest, Shikamaru resumed his struggles of putting the over-ear microphone on Naruto. With all of his excited wiggling, it would take a miracle for it to stay in place.

* * *

The time came for the show to start. Sasuke had to watch to be sure each member was in position before they started. As he checked to be sure everyone was ready, his eyes met Sakura's. She gave a sympathetic smile, but it didn't offer much comfort. Sasuke sighed to himself. _'This has got to be the dumbest song I've ever had to sing.'_

The song began with Shikamaru on the keyboard. After the introduction, the guitars started strumming as Sasuke rolled his eyes and sang:

 _Dog goes "woof"; cat goes "meow;"_

 _Bird goes "tweet"; and mouse goes "squeak."_

 _Cow goes "moo"; frog goes "croak";_

 _And the elephant goes "toot."_

 _Ducks say, "quack," and fish go "blub,"_

 _And the seal goes "ow ow ow."_

 _But there's one sound that no one knows_

 _What does the fox say?_

Naruto jumped to center stage without his guitar. Instead, he was currently dancing around like an idiot and making the most ridiculous sounds Sasuke had ever heard.

RING-DING-DING-DING-DINGGERINGEDING!

GERING-DING-DING-DING-DINGERINGEDING!

GERING-DING-DING-DING-DINGERINGEDING!

 _What the fox say?_

Naruto's dance shifted a bit. He had already designated specific moves for each sound.

WA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-POW!

WA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-POW!

WA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-POW!

 _What the fox say?_

HATEE-HATEE-HATEE-HO!

HATEE-HATEE-HATEE-HO!

HATEE-HATEE-HATEE-HO!

 _What the fox say?_

JOFF-TCHOFF-TCHOFFO-TCHOFFO-TCHOFF!

TCHOFF-TCHOFF-TCHOFFO-TCHOFFO-TCHOFF!

JOFF-TCHOFF-TCHOFFO-TCHOFFO-TCHOFF!

 _What the fox say?_

 _Big blue eyes; pointy nose;_

 _Chasing mice; and digging holes._

 _Tiny paws up the hill;_

 _Suddenly you're standing still._

Sakura joined in with Sasuke, supporting him as the harmony.

 _ **Your fur is red, so beautiful,**_

 _ **Like an angel in disguise.**_

 _ **But if you meet a friendly horse**_

 _Will you communicate by_

 _Mo-o-o-o-orse?_

 _Mo-o-o-o-orse?_

 _Mo-o-o-o-orse?_

 _How will you speak to that_

 _ **Ho-o-o-o-orse?**_

 _ **Ho-o-o-o-orse?**_

 _ **Ho-o-o-o-orse?**_

 _ **What does the fox say?**_

JACHA-CHACHA-CHACHA-CHOW!

CHACHA-CHACHA-CHACHA-CHOW!

CHACHA-CHACHA-CHACHA-CHOW"

 _ **What the fox say?**_

Sakura tried not to giggle as Naruto's dancing started to resemble some strange bird.

"FRAKA-KAKA-KAKA-KAKA-KOW!

FRAKA-KAKA-KAKA-KAKA-KOW!

FRAKA-KAKA-KAKA-KAKA-KOW!"

 _ **What the fox say?**_

Now the idiot was moving around spastically.

A-HEE-AHEE HA-HEE!

A-HEE-AHEE HA-HEE!

A-HEE-AHEE HA-HEE!"

 _ **What the fox say?**_

Naruto raised his head to the sky and began to howl.

A-OO-OO-OO-OOO!

WOO-OO-OO-OOO!"

 _ **What does the fox say?**_

 _ **The secret of the fox: ancient mystery.**_

 _ **Somewhere deep in the woods, I know you're hiding**_

 _ **What is your sound? Will we ever know?**_

 _ **Will always be a mystery…**_

In rehearsal, the band had agreed that Sakura should take the higher part. So, now she sang alone as Naruto continued his strange sounds.

 **What do you say?**

 **You're my guardian angel**

 _Hiding in the woods_

 **What is your sound?**

(A-BUBU-DUH-BUBU-DWEE-DUM, A BUBU-DUH-BUBU-DWEE-DUM)

 **Will we ever know?** (A-BUBU-DUH-BUBU-DWEE-DUM)

 **I want to** , **I want to, I want to know**!

(A-BUBU-DUH-BUBU-DWEE-DUM)

BAY-BUH-DAY BUM-BUM-BAY-DUM!

* * *

After the show was over, the group relaxed in the music room for a bit. They had put their instruments away, and Kiba was currently trying to talk them into going out somewhere, though he had no idea where.

When no one was looking, Sakura snuck a peck on Sasuke's cheek. "You did good."

Sasuke looked back at her. "You realize you owe me big for this."

"Oh, I owe you? You're the one who volunteered, genius."

"Only for you."

Sakura blushed at the statement. "Yeah, well… I…"

"Hey!" Naruto called. "Get a room!"

Sasuke smirked. "You know, I think I saw Hinata waiting in the hall."

The blonde froze for a second before blushing something fierce. Without much notice, he dashed out of the room. Sakura elbowed Sasuke playfully. "She is not! Ino and Sai took her outside for some air; she almost fainted again!"

The Uchiha simply smirked. "I know."

Kiba laughed hysterically while Shikamaru smirked a bit himself. That dobe wasn't even in a relationship, yet he was so whipped.

Sakura smiled to herself. _'Those two really need to wake up and smell the roses. Maybe I can help…'_

* * *

 **Sorry for not revealing the song right away! I wanted it to be a surprise :)**

 **Song: _What Does the Fox Say_ by Ylvis**

 **Feel free to review!**


End file.
